


Pet (Working Title)

by GoldenHero



Series: Haikyuu Au's ((VERY EXPILICT)) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Breeding Kink, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, non consensual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A facility hidden under a guise of charity called OBS or Omegan Breeding Sanctuary, is a place for human experimentation and for the everlasting question: can human gain the same Omega/Alpha properties of other animals?</p><p>---<br/>Oikawa Tooru was taken away from his room one night. Sold by his parents for 34 Billion, into a world where he is nothing but a tool for breeding. An Omega. Soon, he and other Omega's form a plan to escape, but can they under the watchful eye of their quite violent Alpha's?</p><p>---<br/>ON HOLD FOR UNPREDICTED AMMOUNT OF TIME</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Omega 20094-  
Oikawa T:

Age:18.

Gender: Male.

Animal Associate: Otter.

Mate: Iwaizumi Hajime, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Facility Placement: Green Leaf Omegan Housing.

Time In Room: One Week.

Pups/Kits:No pups.

Injections: Hormone Increases, bodily mutations to create a well growing uterus. It created a feature of increased sexual appetite and soon the patient was cooing for an Alpha until the Hormones wore off.

Nesting Notes: (On Hormones) Patient refused to construct a nest when he was first given the sheets and paddings. After four hours of increasingly signs of distress and fear, the patient took up the two sheets belonging to Iwaizumi Hajime and Ushijima Wakatoshi and rejected all other forms of scents by other Alphas.

Final Doctor's Notes: The patient is allergic to peanuts and a few of the Hormones that were given to him, specifically the HOMS [A Type Of Hormone That Causes The Human Hormones To Become Omegan Hormones] but the HOMS was soon replaced by a less stronger HOMS type and will be given daily injections until the Omega Hormones fully settle in his system.

Rating Type: Diamond-Level 7 Omega.

Rooms: Level Seven, Room 501 with Omegas Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi Keiji, and Yahaba Shigeru.

 

Omega 20095-

Sugawara K:

Age: 18.

Gender: Female.

Mate: Sawamura Daichi, Kyoutani Kentarou.  
Facility: Crows Roost.

Time In Room: 2 Years.

Animal Association: Grey Panther.

Pups/Kits:4 Kits, all Omegas and to be shipped away to their respective roosts to be given names and mates.

Injections: Hormone Injections, HOMAS and other injections that press up other types of Omegan hormones as well as Uterus implants.

Nesting Notes: The Patient chose blankets quickly from the pile, specifically Sawamura Daichi and Ushijima Wakatoshi. Shee creates types of nests for other Omegas to sleep around her.

Final Doctor’s Notes: No allergies, but a small problem with her milk production. SHe creates too much milk for heasels to give to her kits, and so often let's stressed Omegas suckle on her to soothe them.

Rating Type:Level 7, Orange Diamond.

Room: Level 7, Room 501 with Omegas Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji, and Yahaba Shigeru.

 

Yahaba S.

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Mate:Kyoutani Kentarou.

Facility:Green Leaf Facilities.

Time In Room: 3 Years, 1 Full Litter (9) of Pups and With three more on the way.

Animal Associate:Grey Fox.

Pups/Kits: 9 Kits, all Alphas to be sent to other facilities after they come of age.

Injections: HOMAS and Uterus placements.

Nesting Notes: The Patient took up only one person's blanket, Kyoutani Kentarou. He is the only Alpha that the patient is able to function with.

Final Doctor’s Notes: Allergies against dust and some spices. He produces an unusual amount of milk, and has to be pumped every day. He only seems to trust Oikawa Tooru with the suckling of his milk.

Rating Type: Black Sapphire.

Room: Level 7, Room 501, with Omegas Oikawa Tooru, Sugawara Koushi, and Akaashi Keiji.

 

Yamaguchi T.

Age:13

Gender:Female

Mate:Tsukishima Kei, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio.

Facility:Crows Nest.

Time In Room: 5 days.

Animal Associate:Mouse.

Pups/Kits:None.

Injections:HOMAS and a few other Omegan injections that will cause her to become an Omega

Nesting Notes:She didn’t move from the corner of the room for days, was plagued by horrible nightmares, and refused to touch the nesting materials until we turned down the heat. She chose Tsukishima Kei, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and Kageyama Tobio.

Final Doctor’s Notes:No allergies, but a few spots of fever and chills caused by thin blankets which have caused many problems for us in the past. She produces a multitude of milk and will give to other Omegas for any sorts of support for distressed Omegas and to a few chosen Alphas.

Rating Type: Pearl.

Room:Level 5, Room 898, with Omegas Hinata Shouyou, Yachi Hitoka, and Alphas Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei, and Ushijima Wakatoshi.

  
Hinata S.

Age:14

Gender:Female

Mate:Kageyama Tobio, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime, Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Facility:Crows Nest.

 

Time In Room: 14 Years, Born Into Facility.

Animal Associate:Pomeranian.

Pups/Kits:No pups.

Injections:HOMAS and a few growth hormones as soon as she was of age. It was confused whether or not she was an Omega or a Beta, she was nearly eliminated before she showed signs of Omegan heat.

Nesting Notes:The Patient chose all sorts of blankets, primarily Kageyama Tobio, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and Lev Haiba. She did not choose any yellow blankets and seemed to be saddened by them. It may be a connection towards her younger sister, Natsu.

Final Doctor’s Notes:No allergies, but hates the color yellow. She has abnormal lower strength, and soon will give good strong pups. She feeds from Sugawara Koushi when she is scared, and seems comforted by the fellow Omega.

Rating Type: Emerald.

Room:Level 5, room 898, with Omegas Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka, Yaku Morisuke, and Alphas Kuroo Tetsurou, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and Tsukishima Kei.

  
Akaashi K.

Age:15

Gender:Female

Mate:Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi.

Facility:Owl’s Roost.

Time In Room: 1 year, two pups. Both Alphas.

Animal Associate: Black Serval.

Pups/Kits:Two, both Alphas. Will be given to other Omegas as Keiji continues to mate.

Injections:HOMAS and a few other injections surrounding his low milk production.

Nesting Notes:He creates a new nest every day, prefers to use Bokuto Koutarou and Sawamura Daichi.

Final Doctor’s Notes:He is distressed often and with suckle on Sugawara Koushi and/or Oikawa Tooru’s milk. He has a low milk production, but other Omegas are kind to give him their own milk

Rating Type:White Diamond.

Room: Level 7, Room 501, with Omegas Oikawa Tooru, Sugawara Koushi, and Yahaba Shigeru.

Yaku M.

Age:17

Gender:Male.

Mate:Lev Haiba, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Facility:Cat's Claw.

Time In Room: 17 years, was born in facility.

Animal Associate:Wild Dog.

Pups/Kits:Full litter, 9 Pups, all Omega. Will be given to Alphas at their age.

Injections:HOMAS injections and growth hormones that help control the amount of time he has been growing, which is only seven years.

Nesting Notes:He nests with the same blankets. And will not let them be cleaned until the end of the week at exactly 7 AM.

Final Doctor’s Notes:No allergies. Not much is known since we can never get him to be held down for more than an hour.

Rating Type:Red Pearl.

Room:Level 5, Room 989, with Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou and Alphas Kuroo Tetsurou, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and Tsukishima Kei.


	2. Servitude

Tooru screamed against his bonds, feeling needles poking into his skin from all directions, squirting chemicals into him that made his entire body feel as if it were on fire, or if it were about to freeze into an ice cube. He was blindfolded and gagged with a metal object, and large metal bars in front of him kept his hands bared upwards where needles entered his skin mercilessly. 

He was naked, and tried to press his legs together but a bar kept them spread apart so that people could poke and prod at his shaking body. He continued to whimper softly, pulling at the bar in humiliation and fear. 

All around him he could hear the whispers of men, doctors and scientists who chuckled and grinned at his horrible pain, as if it was nothing but a light joke between them. As if his pain was nothing to their cruel experiments, which Tooru figured it was. 

He had no peace in this world of darkness and fear and pain. This place where he was tested upon, poked and prodded for what seemed like hours and hours of endless torture. 

His arms began to throb after the seventh poke, and then things went quiet. The silence was worse than the whispering. All Tooru could hear was the soft beeping of machines and the quiet clink of chains as Tooru shifted on his feet. 

His breath started to come in faster as he stretched to listen for any sort of sound, any footsteps, any breathing, but he heard nothing. He whimpered behind the gag, breathing hard through his nose and clawing at the metal bar to give himself some sort of hold as fear gripped at his chest. 

Had they left him here? Was there some sort of problem? He didn’t know what was happening, and it terrified him to no end. His head started to pound as heat started to slowly spread around his body in a slow, pounding rhythm. 

It felt so foreign, so weird, so..Good. He couldn’t stop himself from giving a soft whimper as the heat spread from his arms where he had been injected, crawling up to his shoulders and down his back like a pair of warm hands, ready to engulf him in their touches of pleasure. 

He couldn’t hold back the soft whimper that raised in his throat, the quiet sound bounced all around him in the echoey room. It must have been empty.. The sound of the machine’s soft trills was soon drowned out as he began to moan softly, bucking backwards into the false touch, imagining hands warming his body, palming at his cock, pumping him until he was hard. 

He thrusted forward shamelessly, all caution tossed to the wind as pleasure continued to beat softly in his mind. He wished he had someone who would fuck him, make him theirs, make him scream his voice raw. 

He moaned at the very thought, and before he could stop himself, he came hard. He could hear his cum splatter softly on the ground, but the sound only made his body heat up more and in a matter of seconds, he was hard again. 

His cock was flush up against his stomach, his hips thrusting into the air when the door opened with a mechanical hiss, but he did not still. He continued to moan, clawing at the metal bar before him, barely hearing the soft grunts until a nose came right up to his ear and huffed softly. 

Tooru jumped, gasping, and with that motion he came a second time. He whimpered as the man next to him began to growl softly and soon teeth accompanied the growls, gently tugging at his ear as the soft jingle of something being unlocked was heard behind them. 

Tooru whined around the gag as the man was torn away, hearing his angry growls he felt himself become hard again and bucked backwards, whining and moaning for the man to return to his side. 

A quiet ripping sound of a rapper was heard, and after the quiet squelch of lube and the soft growls of the man, Tooru yet again felt the warmth spreading along his body, along his back and middle, but this time, it was all real. 

“Make sure that condom doesn’t break,” Tooru barely registered the voice of one of the doctors behind him, too busy on concentrating on the warm breath fanning out on his spine and the hands that curled around his middle.

“Hajime, wait.” A commanding voice spoke just as the man-Hajime- started to press his cock up against Tooru’s hole, making him whine loudly, trying to buck onto the warmth thick cock that was so close to him.. Yet so far. 

Tooru soon learned what the man meant by ‘wait’ when a needle was pressed harshly into just the top of his entrance, pushing inside a thick liquid that made Tooru gasp as his hole began to fill with a warm sort of substance, slick. 

“Stretch him, Hajime.” The doctor instructed, his voice was close to Tooru’s ear, just a little too close, and it made Tooru whimper and Hajime growl threateningly, but easily complied with his thick, warm fingers. 

They prodded gently at his hole, circling around the tight space before one digit slipped in slowly. Tooru gasped, biting down on the gag as Hajime pressed his finger in further, slowly starting to stretch him with Tooru’s moans and the sound of slick and lube squelching together as Tooru was slowly stretched apart to accommodate Hajime. 

Tooru growled softly, trying to push back to egg Hajime on, but the man was persistent and refused to move even when Tooru let out a low howling moan. He slowly added a second finger and Tooru had to bite the gag at the sting that Hajime’s fingers made. 

Ever so slowly, Hajime began to move his fingers faster, allowing the lewd sound of his fingers to echo about the room along with Tooru’s needy moans and Hajime’s soft growls. Tooru whimpered as Hajime pulled his fingers out, seeming to be done with the preparation on his side. 

He mounted Tooru, swaying a bit to find his footing before he began to push into Tooru’s heat. Tooru gave a short yowl behind the gag, choking as pain stabbed through his hips as Hajime gripped them tightly enough to bruise them. 

He choked on his breath as Hajime gave a small but hard thrust, edging himself in just enough to hit a bundle of nerves deep inside of Tooru. He gasped for air, struggling against the metal bar that his hands were bound to, growling softly in irritation as Hajime began to go slow again. 

He started to push back, whining and yelping but stilled as soon as Hajime gave a terrifying growl, one that made him freeze, and for all of the sounds to die in his throat. Hajime grunted in satisfaction as Tooru ceased to complain, and after a few more moments of pushing, he was all the way inside. 

Tooru gave a small whine as Hajime began to slowly pull out, feeling something catch on his rim, but before he could identify it, Hajime had slammed back in with a sharp animalistic growl that sent Tooru into a tizzy. 

Tooru howled in pleasure, his breath catching in his throat every time that Hajime’s thick cock pressed up against that one bundle of nerves, the nerves that caused his entire body to spasm and for his cock to twitch hungrily, wanting to cum. 

Hajime growled onto Tooru’s neck. He licked a thick stripe up his throat as he started to thrust harder, finding an end to his bursts of pleasure. Tooru whined, leaning into the feeling as he pressed back on each of Hajime’s rough thrusts, feeling ecstasy that he had never felt before rush through his system. 

Something inside of him broke, like a dam being loosened, and before he could stop himself, he burst and came so hard his heart nearly stopped. He tightened around Hajime, howling and moaning as Hajime snarled as if enraged by the scent that Tooru had started to give off. 

Tooru noticed that Hajime had a scent as well, something that he could never had smelled before, as if the dam of his orgasm being loosened had given him some sort of extra ability. 

Off to the side, he heard the doctors clapping and cheering, as if watching sex was some sort of sport for them to enjoy. Tooru figured that it must have been something like that to them. Tooru paid them no mind as he felt Hajime cumming with a growl.

Tooru whimpered as he came again, his body shaking as the pleasure slowly began to wear away. Hajime slowly pulled out of him and Tooru whined at the feeling of emptiness, as if some part of his soul was washing away as Hajime howled and the sound of chains filled the air. 

Hajime must have been chained as well. How much, Tooru didn’t know, but it must have not been enough as a second later, Hajime mounted Tooru again and was thrusting openly into him, the condom had been torn off in the scuffle, but all too soon Hajime was ripped away again and the emptiness filled him. 

He bucked back with soft cries, sounds that he never thought he as a human could make. They were the yelps of a wolf, something that was like a creature, not a human. He continued to make them against his will until exhaustion caught up to him and he slumped forward in the odd contraption that kept him in that mounted position. 

“It’s a success!” A voice cried off to the side, and soon Tooru felt the chains being pulled away and he was lowered into a soft cushion of some sort, hands with warm rags began to gently clean him off, treating him as if he was a priceless gem. 

“Once he wakes up, we can introduce him to Koushi.” Another voice said, a quiet female voice that made Tooru feel safe in some odd way. He whimpered a little as the gag was pulled from his mouth, leaving his jaw sore as he closed it, whimpering as a soft hand began to unclip the blindfold from his face. 

He slowly opened his eyes, giving a small pained squeak as a woman blurred into view before him. She was quite beautiful with long black hair, black eyes, a thin nose and soft looking lips. She gazed down at him, her eyes filled with concern. 

“Oikawa? Are you okay? Can you understand me?” She asked, her hand not leaving his hair, gently petting at it in a sort of calming aftercare. Tooru nodded lazily, his throat hurt too much to speak, but the motion seemed enough for her. 

“Good. My name is Shizumu Kiyoko.” She murmured, smiling lightly. “Welcome to the Omegan Breeding Sanctuary.” She looked up at a doctor, nodding a little, her smile disappearing. 

“Get him to room 501.I want Koushi to be the first he meets.” She said firmly before looking down to Tooru who stared at her with large eyes filled with fear of what his life was about to become. 

She smiled again and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry, Tooru.” She whispered, “but you’re ours now. You’re a breeder for our Alphas, you have to stay here for the rest of your life.” He gasped, shaking his head a little as his mind registered the thoughts. 

“N-no, I-” he started to protest, but she simply shook her head, cupping his cheek in her hand, rubbing his soft cheek softly before a smile spread onto her face. It was the smile of a mother, of a lover, but it didn’t make Tooru feel any better. 

“Goodbye, Tooru. I hope to see you when you have your pups.” Tooru yelped as he was tugged up roughly, a pair of baggy pants and a large shirt was forced onto him before he was pressed into a large wheeled chair, strapped down so that he could not move and then pushed through the room. 

He started to struggle, yelping out for the only person who gave him any sort of comfort, Hajime, but he got no answer but a mask being pressed onto his face and a sweet smelling gas being pumped into his lungs. It slowly began to lull him into sleep, and before he could protest, his eyes slipped closed and he fainted.


	3. Love

Koushi could feel a buzz in the air around him. The Omegas in the room whispered to one another softly, some of them grooming the other, or some simply nuzzling into the blankets of their Alphas. 

They all seemed to so calm, but Koushi knew better. She was sat up against one of the nice cool walls of their large Omega room. The room was a square with soft baby blue walls and a large sunroof window at the top. 

Every inch of the floor was covered in pillows and blankets, and the smell of content Omegas lingered heavily in the air like a thick fog. It was a calming space where no Alpha was allowed to step into, it was a safe space for Omegas, and Koushi loved it. 

Almost every Omega was dressed in silk clothes, long dresses all in different colors with varying lengths and softness. Koushi herself was in a white one, the silk against her tits felt perfect in every way possible. 

She sighed as she gently patted down Yaku’s short hair, listening as he purred quietly, nuzzling into Koushi’s small stomach. It was her second month, and unsurprisingly, her breasts had filled out nicely and were starting to fill with milk that Daichi often drank greedily on his visits to Koushi’s room. 

Koushi knew what the buzz around the room was about. A new Omega, a human turned into one of them. Koushi had been through that before, had felt the same fear that the poor Omega must have been feeling at this moment. 

So scared of his future, of what he would have a life dedicated to, but Koushi and the other Omegas had learned to embrace the life, and after time, it gave back the love that the Alphas gave to them in the forms of beautiful kits and pups. 

He looked up as Kiyoko walked through the door, her eyes worried as she approached Koushi. She was holding a small slip of paper, a form of the Omega. Koushi took her hand as she held it out. 

“They wanted you to meet Tooru first.” Kiyoko said quietly, keeping her voice lowered so that only Koushi could hear her. The Omegas had paused their grooming and purring and now curiously looked over at the standing pair, but none of them moved from their cute curled up space. 

Koushi nodded, taking the form and peering at the picture of Tooru. Tooru’s picture was of a tall man with soft brown hair and bright brown eyes that looked up into the camera. They were so full of innocence and hope, it made Koushi’s heart swell a bit. 

“He came in this morning,” Kiyoko said, guiding Koushi from the sweet smelling Omega room and down the hall down to the room 102, a holding room for new Omegas. She could already hear soft whimpers and the smell of distress inside. 

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong with that Omega.

Instincts took over and she rushed forward, opening the door quickly and stooping down, pulling the sobbing Omega into her arms. Tooru was even more beautiful than Koushi could ever have imagined, but now was not the time for beauty contests. 

Tooru wailed, trying to push away from Koushi, but as Koushi’s scent began to fill the heavily sanitized room, Tooru began to relax until he was pressed flush up against Koushi’s breasts. 

Koushi hummed, patting down his fluffy hair as he sniffled. She sighed, gently letting him go for a moment to pull down the top part of her shirt to show off her large breasts. Silently, she guided him over to the breasts, and with only a little struggling, Tooru had latched onto her breast and was suckling softly. 

“It’s going to be okay, Tooru.” Koushi whispered, running her thin fingers through his hair as he suckled. His brown eyes were red and puffy from tears and his cheeks were flushed red as he held onto Koushi tighter, his arms winding around her body and holding her close to him. 

She cooed, moaning a little as he suckled a little hard, feeling a small tingle go up her spine she pulled him off, kissing his lips softly. He seemed to be surprised, but Koushi pressed on. 

Tooru was gentle as he kissed her back, and as their scents mingled together, Koushi could feel his entire body start to relax. Soon his tears stopped and he simply nuzzled into the kiss. 

Omega and Omega relationships for bonding were quite common, but something about Tooru made her want to kiss him all the time, to keep him safe and love him for all of time. It was an insticnt she had felt with Daichi and a few other Omegas before. 

She pulled away after a few moments, huffing softly and pecking Tooru’s cheek a final time before she allowed him to latch onto her other tit, sucking strong like a baby Omega with their mothers milk to calm her down.

She purred quietly, looking up to Kiyoko who stood in the entryway of the room, her eyes filled with worry as Tooru continued to suckle, slowly succumbing into a calmer state. 

“He can’t be moved right away,” Koushi said, gently pulling Tooru off of her tit with a slight hiss at his teeth that clamped softly on her breast, but he soon relaxed again as she let him latch onto the other nipple. 

“Not right away?” Kiyoko asked, pursing her lips. “It’s what we’ve always done to Omegas.” She said stiffly, but Koushi refused to budge. She glared up at the human, her eyes fiery with the instinct to protect that only a mother could have. 

“Has he been mated?” Koushi asked, “he may be comforted by the smell of an Alpha then all of our Omegas.” 

Kiyoko paused, sighing a shaking her head a little. “I’ll see what I can do. For now, try to explain what is happening to Tooru, make him more comfortable. I’ll try to bring in Hajime.” 

The human then bowed a little and left, leaving the two Omegas in the room. Koushi was quiet, continuing to thread her fingers through Tooru’s hair even after he had finished his feeding. She glanced down at him and found his eyes staring off into space, a sort of lethargic look in his eyes. 

“Tooru.” Koushi said softly, guiding Tooru’s face up to face her, pursing her lips a little. He gave off an odd Omega scent. It was one Koushi herself had never experienced before, but she had heard about it from whispers from doctors and other older Omegas. 

He was a diamond. Meaning that he was the best Omega to be bred, and if he had been bred with Hajime..

Koushi pursed her lips a little. Tooru would become one of the most used mothers if he was kept on the track of such exspensive mates. 

“I’m sorry that you have to go through things like this,” Koushi started, holding Tooru close to her. “You were chosen, or sold, or just...Given. You’ll be with the Omegas and Alphas.”

Tooru whimpered, pushing away from her, looking scared and uncertin. “I don’t want to be an Omega!” He cried, tears pushing at his eyes, “I wanna go home! I-I don’t wanna be mated or used or anything like that!” 

Koushi sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed onto his shaking hands, rubbing the back of his hands a little to try to calm him. “You won’t be used.” She purred, “your pups, they’ll be used to build up our pack.” 

She pulled Tooru closer to her, and the Omega complied slowly. She pressed into his neck gently, nuzzling at his scent marks, purring a little and kissing his neck, trying to soothe him into a gentle loving hope for Tooru to become calm.

“P-pack?” Tooru whimpered, his voice sounded heavy and thick with emotion. “I...I don’t-” Tooru started again, but he froze after a second, gasping as the door behind Koushi opened and the scent of Hajime burst into the room. 

Koushi tore away from Tooru as if she had been burned as Hajime growled. She turned, seeing the Alpha standing there in all of his glory. He was shirtless, and with tattered pants and a collar sealed around his neck attached to a chain that Kiyoko held him back. 

He snarled at Tooru, his blue eyes flashing with rage as he tried to claw forward. Koushi whimpered, ducking her head in fear as Hajime tore forward towards Tooru who whimpered, spreading his legs unconsciously and reaching desperately up towards Hajime. 

“A-Alpha!” Tooru gasped softly, his eyes wide as he snapped out of his daze and curled up, whimpering a little as he curled up, his eyes full of terror as he scooted against the wall. Hajime howled, his voice echoing in the small room that made Koushi whine and Tooru sob a little. 

“Hajime!” Kiyoko spat, tugging back Hajime, her hands shaking as the large Alpha whimpered, reaching towards Tooru who pulled back, looking scared still. Koushi whimpered a tad bit, fear filling her body as Hajime tugged against the chains with loud growls and yelps. 

“Koushi! Get Tooru out of here!” Kiyoko shouted, struggling as Hajime Continued to howl, growling as Koushi got to her feet, grabbing onto Tooru’s arm and pulling him to his feet before trying to get out the door. 

With a roar, Hajime broke free from his restraints. He tore away from Kiyoko, slamming her out of the room and closing the door tightly and turning to the two frightened Omegas. He growled deep in his throat, starting to stalk forward slowly. 

Koushi whimpered, “stay away!” She gasped, grabbing onto Tooru’s arm tightly and pulling him back away from the growling Alpha who began to stalk forward. Tooru whimpered as well, pressing up against the wall. 

“Mate.” Hajime snarled, stepping forward. Koushi swallowed thickly as he saw Hajime’s cock straining against his pants, obviously he was turned on by both of the Omegas who stood before him, terrified and quaking in their boots. 

“Stay...Stay away!” Koushi cried, baring her teeth and trying to put up a defensive front, but Hajime continued forward. As he got around four feet close to them, he pulled at his pants, tearing them off and reaching forward. 

He grabbed Koushi firmly by her arm, pinning her onto the wall and pressing up flush against body. He moaned softly as he pressed his face into her neck. Her breath started to come in and out faster as she started to struggle, whimpering as he pressed her harder against the wall. 

His hands started to roam over her body, palming at her middle with rough hands, nothing like how Daichi would gently squeeze her ass, growling softly and giving small nips at her skin. 

She pushed against his chest, gasping for air as Hajime yanked at her clothes, tearing her dress away from her body and latching onto her neck. She yelled out in fear, whimpering as she pushed against him, tears coming to her eyes as she started to sob loudly. 

“No! No! Stop! Please, Hajime! Stop!” She yelled, pounding against his back with closed fists. She could hear Tooru whimpering in fear, unable to move from the wall. Hajime snarled into Koushi’s ear, biting at her neck roughly and marking her. 

She screamed in pain, arching as her body throbbed with pain from her original bite mark from Daichi, her feelings of fear being overtaken by the horrible sting of pain as he pushed his hard cock into the folds of her cunt. 

She cried out, pounding at his back as he continued to push inside of her. She whimpered as he began to force his way inside. She could feel his knot catching at her rim as he thrusted in and out, seeming to try to tear her from the outside. 

“Gonna fill you with my pups...” Hajime snarled as he thrusted up harder, catching parts of Koushi’s body, filling her with pain as she felt blood start to trickle down her legs and dripping softly onto the floor. 

“No... Please... S..Stop...” She whimpered weakly, her head lolling to the side as he pushed into her harder, moaning as he came hard into her bleeding pussy. He groaned in pleasure before he tore out, his knot catching on her rim, filling her up with his seed.

He dropped her onto the ground, snarling softly as she landed hard, whimpering a little and closing her eyes against the pain. She heard Tooru roar, but when she tried to open her eyes, all she could see was a darkened room, the light above their head had been hit hard, and the light had flickered out. 

The door slammed open, and doctors poured inside, pinning Hajime down just as he had finished mounting Tooru, thrusting hard into Tooru’s body, but as they pulled him out, his seed began to drip out, revealing a horrible revelation. 

Tooru had Hajime’s pups.It was for certain this time. 

Koushi sobbed again and covered her eyes, unable to look as Tooru screamed against the doctors, spitting curses at Hajime wh snarled. He was no longer human, he was pure animal now. 

Koushi sobbed again, holding onto her stomach as Daichi ran through the doors, his face pulling into one of horror as soon as he saw Koushi, but it soon changed to anger as he stepped back, tears in his eyes.

Koushi whimpered and hung her head, closing her eyes and blocking out the sounds around her, and before she knew it, she had passed out just as Daichi had begun to hold her, sobbing in pain of his mate.


	4. Bite

((This chapter is for my favorite commenter!!! @Kuni (Akuuni) !!! Also, you may want to listen to Troye Sivan’s ‘Bite’ while reading this. I’m really sorry that this is so late!!!!))

Tadashi sighed a little, curling into his small puddle of blankets, closing his eyes as She tried to shy away from the bodies that surrounded him. All of them were asleep but Tadashi.

She wasn’t able to sleep. Something was horribly wrong. It had been hours since She had seen the doctors rushing by the shared room, yelling and shouting at each other as they rushed.

The smell of scared Omegas filled the room, and had given Tadashi a horrible feeling of panic. Even now, as all was silent and still, She was still afraid.

She swallowed softly, nuzzling into the warm covers of his nest. She tried to calm himself down into sleep, but sleep refused to come to him as she sniffled a little, unable to fully get comfortable.

Something was wrong, something horribly wrong, but Tadashi just didn’t know what. She shifted again in her little nest before she sat up, giving up on trying to sleep.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes a little before she let her gaze drift over to the others who were sleeping in their own little nests.

Yachi was curled into a ball, clinging onto the back of Hinata’s shirt as the male Omega snored quietly, his body strewn about as he slept. Tsukishima and Kuroo were settled surprisingly close, Kuroo drooling peacefully while his head was crushed in his pillow, and Tsukishima was not so gracefully lounged over Kuroo’s sleeping body.

The final Alpha of the bunch, Ushijima, was pressed tight up against Tadashi’s back, his breath gently fanning on her arm and his large hands were curled into the sheets as he slept peacefully.

She smiled lightly, patting the sleeping Alpha’s head before she gently moved into a standing position and started to move out from the sleeping room. She needed a walk to clear her head, and then she could get some sleep again.

Maybe it would take her mind off of the terrified stench of frightened Omegas, or the horrible growling that Iwaizumi had been making as he was hauled away towards the placement rooms, unable to be trusted with any Omega or Alpha in his condition.

She sighed quietly, rubbing her nose a little as she got out the door, walking out into the cold hallway and letting her mind wander as she walked.

She thought about many things. How she was an Omega, and that she had been given those Omegan hormones at her small five days of being in the facility, afraid of what her future was to be.

She shivered a little, rubbing her arms a bit against the odd cold of the hallways. Had they always been like this? She doubted it immensely, but now, she couldn’t get off track!

She shook her head a bit, sighing softly as she hummed softly, listening as her voice echoed nicely in the halls. She stopped for a moment, settling down on the floor with a soft sigh of content, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the cool wall.

She hummed a little more, her voice slipping out in a quiet song.

“Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, sing me like a coir.” Tadashi smiled a little at how her voice echoed gently off of the walls, and slowly continued to sing, not realizing the grave danger she was in.

“I can be the subject of your dreams, your sickening desire.”

“Don’t you wanna see a man up close? Phoenix in the fire.” Tadashi gasped as the next line was sang, but not by her, but by a smooth voice just next to her ear.

She scrambled up, trying to turn to see her attacker, but he grabbed her in a light chokehold, pressing a hand to her mouth.

“Don’t scream.” The man whispered, his voice making Tadashi shiver. Something about him almost made her feel..Safe..

She nodded a little and let him pull her into a storage room, closing the door firmly behind him and clicking on the small overhead light.

Tadashi winced against the bright light, but as soon as her eyes adjusted, she gasped at who she saw, stepping back in utter surprise.

“Daishou?!”

 

* * *

 

  
Ushijima stirred in his bed, blinking slowly as he sat up, feeling at his side for Tadashi’s familiar warmth, but all he could feel was the cold nest where she had been sleeping.

“Tadashi?” He called out, blinking away the sleep and looking around to find that she was nowhere in the room. Both Omega and Alpha slept in their own piles, but still Tadashi was nowhere to be seen, even her scent was missing.

He stood up, feeling something in his gut clench in fear as he ran to the door, not listening to Kuroo’s annoyed yelp as he stepped on his hand slightly, but he rushed forward, gritting his teeth in nervousness.

“Oi! What the hell are you doing?!” Kuroo spat, sitting up and crawling up into a standing position, but Ushijima continued to ignore him, walking swiftly down the corridor.

“Tadashi!” He called down the empty hallway, his voice echoing back in his ears, but he got no answer but the soft smell of Tadashi’s fear scent and an unfamiliar scent that made his nose burn at the horrible smell of it.

“Tadashi!” He called again, gritting his teeth in fear as he ran forward, growling a little as he continued down the hallway, hearing Kuroo walking fast after him. Ushijima mumbled to himself as Tadashi’s scent grew stronger.

He rushed forward, growling a little as he approached the strongest smelling place, a small closet.

He pulled on the door, but it did not give. He listened inside and soon could hear soft whispers of voices, one of them was Tadashi, and the other was an unknown Alpha.

“Daishou!” Tadashi’s voice hissed, “we..We can’t do this! We can’t just leave!” Ushijima growled and slammed against the door, feeling it shudder under his slam, but it still did not give.

“We have no choice, Tadashi!” ‘Daishou’ protested, and Ushijima could soon hear Tadashi’s struggles, whimpering a little as Ushijima pressing up against the door, trying to break it open.

“Let me in!” Ushijima boomed, snarling, pawing at the door and ripping at the wood until it crumpled.

He tore a hole in the door until he could see Tadashi’s tear streaked face, his voice choking as he reached forward desperately as Daishou yanked him backwards towards some sort of hole, pulling him away as Tadashi began to wail.

“No! Ushijima! Daichou, please! Leave me here! Don’t-” Tadashi’s pleads were cut off as Daishou dragged him away, tearing him away and out of Ushijima’s sight.

“No!” Ushijima boomed, pounding on the door until it broke away, letting Usijima to crash inside, growling loudly in rage as he looked around for any place where he could have vanished into.

“Ushijima! Stop! You’re gonna destroy the entire wall if you do this!” Kuroo yelled, pulling the snarling Ushijima back into the hallway where Kiyoko was already there, holding a needle in her hand tightly.

“Come on, Wakatoshi.” She murmured, pulling Ushjima back and pressing the needle into his neck, pushing in the serum.

Ushijima whimpered softly, still struggling until his vision went black, and he tumbled into the abyss that was his mind.

 

* * *

 

Tadashi sobbed into Daishou’s arms as the Alpha pulled her from the facility, pulling her limp body into a truck, into a large cage that was filled with warm blankets, and the soothing smell of an Alpha around her.

She sobbed more, hugging into the blankets, sniffling more until she slowly began to calm down, and became aware of the people around her. All of them were Beta’s, sitting on benches and pillows, but they soon moved forward, patting at Tadashi’s tear-soaked face.

“Calm down,” a soft voice whispered, one of the female Beta’s, as she gently pulled Tadashi into her lap, cooing and petting at her long hair, bringing her closer to her chest.

The Beta’s cooed softly, kissing at Tadashi’s face gently in an attempt to soothe her tears away. Daishou was crouched a few feet away, a sad look on his face as he talked quietly with a Beta, his eyes filled with worry and an odd type of sympathy.

Tadashi glared at him, sniffling softly as she latched onto a Beta, sniffling more until she started to wear herself out. She whimpered quietly as she was flipped and a bottle was pressed to her lips, filled with warm milk.

She drank happily, the warmth filling her with a sort of comfort that she had never felt before, and soon she had drank the entire bottle, and her body was relaxed hard against the Beta’s chest, snoring softly as she drifted off into a dream like no other.

Daishou stared at her, pursing his lips before he walked over, waving the Beta’s away back to their posts. He picked her up as they cleared away, feeling her thin body under his hands. He held her close to his chest, kissing her forehead softly before placing her back in the small nest, covering her with warm Alpha-scented blankets, watching her as she slept before he too laid down.

He took a small notebook out of his pocket, looking at the names he had jotted down, and crossed out Yamaguchi Tadashi with a smooth swipe of a pen, finalizing that the beginning of the escape had only just begun.

Soon, he would break the other Omegas free. He would save them, and keep them for himself. No one would find him.

He smiled lightly and laid down next to Tadashi, passing a thin hand through her long hair until he slowly fell asleep.

 

((sorry! This is only 1000 words, but I have to catch up with writing a lot of things... 3:))


	5. Love.

Dedicated to my BF. You know who you are, and I’m writing this for you, because I feel comfortable with you. :3))

‘Just a puppet’

Tooru whimpered against the words that echoed in his mind, calling out to him. He laid in the darkness of his mind, feeling pain in his body as he was forced to listen to the voice inside of his head. 

‘Just a tool,’

He struggled against the voice, but his body felt so heavy and small. He felt so tiny in the giant abyss of wherever he was. Was it his mind? Was it the facility? Where was he? He didn’t know, and it terrified him to no end. 

‘Just...A....Toy.’

Tooru gasped as he opened his eyes, gasping and breathing hard as he opened his eyes. The ceiling above him was pitch black, and the room he was in smelled of medicine and death. 

He tried to move his arms a bit, but found that he was strapped down onto the bed, forced to stay in the laying position. He looked around desperately, but his head was caught in a sort of contraption as well, keeping him in place. 

“H-hello?” He called out, coughing a little at the catch in his throat from his coughing, “help!” He wheezed, starting to struggle, pushing at the firm leather bindings, trying his hardest to escape his prison. 

“He’s awake!” A hushed voice said, making Tooru flinch as he looked around desperately for any people around him. “Hello?!” He cried again, on the borderline of sobbing in terror. He couldn’t see, he could barely feel anything as he slipped faster and faster into a panic attack.

Soon, he could hear people coming into the room, and the strong smell of Omegas filled the room, making Tooru choke on the smell. He struggled him, coughing and wheezing. 

“Don’t touch him!” A voice hissed, “just...Just try to surround him.” Oikawa struggled, wheezing and coughing as he made out shapes crowding around him, human figures wearing some kind of hoods. 

He whimpered, trying not to panic as one reached down to him, the hands gently grasping his hair and pulling him up, kissing his forehead softly. 

He twitched, he recognized those lips..

“U-Ushijima..” He whimpered, leaning up into the lips as if he needed them to live. “Fuck...” He whimpered, “fuck me, please.” 

Ushijima growled, his large hand grabbing his hair tightly, pulling his head up and kissing him hungrily. Oikawa could hear his voice growling thick with lust in his ear. 

“I’m going to fuck you until those pups become mine.” He snarled, his hands scratching at Oikawa’s skin, running along his hips and tore at his hospital clothes. 

Oikawa whined loudly, leaning into his touch, uncaring off all of the doctors who stared at them, only concentrating on those lips that bit at his skin and kissed him like he needed those lips to breathe. 

Ushijima growled again, grinding his hips down onto Oikawa’s and nuzzling at his claim mark. Oikawa whimpered and tried to spread his legs, already feeling Ushijima’s hard on pressing up against his leg. 

“I want to fuck you.” The taller Alpha snarled, his teeth protruding into Tooru’s neck. Tooru whimpered quietly, his body twitching as he reached up to grab Ushijima’s back, pulling him down roughly. 

“T-then do it.” He whispered, his voice shaking as he felt himself getting horribly hard. His body started to pulsate a little as heat poured into his body. 

Ushijima growled again, biting roughly at his neck right on Iwaizumi’s former bitemark. Tooru whimpered loudly, leaning up into his touch. 

Ushijima didn’t wait another moment for any sort of consent from Tooru before he began to push into his entrance, growling into Tooru’s neck. 

“F-fuck..” Tooru whispered, shaking a little as he clawed at the Alpha’s back. Slick began to slide down his thighs, and the feeling made Tooru moan out as he arched. 

“More..” Tooru cried, his legs twitching as they curled around Ushijima’s back, pulling him further into his warm core. 

Ushijima forced himself inside quickly, growling under his breath as he pounded in and out of Tooru’s body faster and harder, enough to make Tooru arch and cry out in a howl. 

He couldn’t form coherent words, and instead moaned loudly once more, hissing a little as he felt Ushijima’s hand grab his cock, pumping it at a steady but rough pace, pushing Tooru steadily towards the oblivion that was waiting for him at his orgasm. 

“Fuck! W-Wakatoshi!” Tooru yelped as he arched, feeling warm cum splatter onto his stomach and chest. He clamped down around Ushijima and heard loud growl come from his throat, and soon could feel the sweet catch of the Alpha’s knot inside of him. 

Ushijima sighed softly as he rested his head on Tooru’s shoulder, humming quietly before he slowly pulled out, grumbling a little as the nurses and doctors pulled him off and slowly into a different room. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” A nurse said as Ushijima gave another growl, struggling in the Nurse’s oddly strong arms. Tooru whined a little, reaching up to Ushijima as he tried to pull him back but soon he was out of the room, and the nurses flooded around him, humming quietly as Tooru whimpered. 

They gently cleaned him off with warm wet rags, murmuring to him with soft words that did nothing to soothe Tooru as he struggled more, reaching up and trying to escape from his hold, only to find that he was held down by familiar arms. 

He opened his eyes again only to see Daichi. Her brown eyes were wide with concern and tears, and a scent wafted around her that was unlike any that he had smelled. He leaned up into her touch, sighing quietly as she kissed around his sweaty face. 

“It’s okay.” She murmured, scenting him quickly. He whined, scenting the pretty Omega as well until he was fully collapsed on the table. 

His mind felt hazy and his body heavy. The sweet smell of her made his entire body feel almost like it was floating in a warm embrace of a loved one. 

Before he knew what was properly happening, he was sinking into sleep until his mind blurred out entirely.


	6. AN

Hello everyone, GoldenHero here.

I have some bad news, and some good news.

The bad news, I will be deleting some of my works, because I feel that I can no longer work on them. I apologize.

The good news, I will be writing more things like Heathens, in the way that it is song based. I have already chosen songs, and I do not require additional help choosing songs until further notice.

I will update this when I have decided which writings I will delete.

Goodbye for now.

I'm so sorry.

 

these are the writings I will delete: 

The Sun side of the moon, is it nice there. 

Rarepair drabbles. 

How beautiful it is

me, myself, and Hyde. 

The color in me

la petite mort

of gods and monsters

troublemaker

writings on the wall

libra, all in love

diamonds

the long as home

beat one, beat two

take me away

to save your life. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tadashi whimpered as she was pulled into a large building. The Beta’s around him kissed at his hands, purring as they tried to calm her. 

Daishou was speaking to another Beta, his voice was clipped and sharp, but Tadashi couldn’t hear what he was saying. Her legs felt shaky, and everything around her felt like it was heavy in her head. 

Her fingers felt cold, and even as she was pulled into such a warm environment, she couldn’t help but feel as though every single nerve in her body was on edge. 

The Beta’s led her into a room that was barren with only a large bed in the middle of the room. She paused, feeling a cold feeling go up her spine. 

Something wasn’t right about this. 

“W-wait, what is-” she started, her voice shaking as the Beta’s continued to push her into the room, silent but with waves of unease coming off of them. 

“Please, miss,” one of them whispered. A female with long black hair and somber silvery eyes, “forgive us.” Tadashi didn’t have enough time to think before a needle pricked her skin just below the scent patches on her neck. 

Tadashi yelped, shoving the girl away and stumbling back to cover up the stinging mark on her neck. The Beta’s stood silently for a moment before, one by one, they left the room, locking it tight behind them. 

Tadashi whimpered, breathing hard as he swallowed. She brought a shaking hand to her neck, feeling the small hole that oozed out a small bead of blood. She pulled her hand away, looking at the tips of her fingers that had small dots of blood on them. 

She let out a small broken sob, covering her mouth as she felt a sick feeling stirring in her stomach. Whatever was in the syringe starting to affect her body. She cried through the nausea and the pain that was stirring until finally, it stopped. 

She kneeled down, covering her face as she cried. Where was Daishou? Why wasn’t he helping her? She continued to cry, not hearing the door to the room opening until it shut with a slam.

She didn’t lift her head, sniffling as the strong scent of an Alpha filled the room. She felt a soft hand on her head, brushing thin fingers through her hair as he kneeled before her, enveloping her into a tight hug. 

“Tadashi...” Tadashi sniffled as she heard Daishou’s voice. Her hands came up, shakily grasping onto him and hugging him tightly, trying to get any sort of grip on him to ground her. 

“Tadashi, breathe.” Daishou whispered, his voice close to her ear, making her shiver. “It’s almost over. You’re safe with me.” 

Tadashi nodded a little, sniffling as she let Daishou curl around her, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed of pillows and blankets. 

“We’re bringing the other Omegas here.” He whispered, kissing at her face as he put her down. Tadashi whimpered, pushing on his chest a little as he slid over her. She blinked open her eyes, seeing the sharp look in Daishou’s eyes, her blood went cold. 

Daishou grinned, “and you know what the best part it?” He purred, leaning in so that he could whisper into her ear again. 

“Soon, you’ll be bearing pups for me.” He murmured, his cool hand touching Tadashi’s stomach, smoothing over the skin, touching the little bulge that had started to appear. 

Tadashi swallowed as the feeling of sickness rose up in her throat. She shook her head, sobbing a little as Daishou nipped at her neck, teeth sharp and hard as they dug into the tender skin of her neck, just below her bond mark and scent glands. 

She sobbed, pushing on him, but he persisted, biting into her neck harshly, teeth bared in fury as he bit on her neck again and again and again. 

“Stop! Daishou, I don’t want this!” She cried, struggling and kicking against him, but he held on. “I don’t want this!” She repeated, screaming in pain as his teeth dug into her bond mark. 

Stars danced in her eyes as she sobbed and screamed, clawing at anything she could touch, but Daishou didn’t stop. 

It hurt. 

It hurt. 

It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt....

Finally, after what seemed like hours of endless pain, Daishou pulled away, teeth dripping with blood and pupils blown wide. 

Tadashi cried as he crawled off of her, leaving the room without a sound. As the door slammed, Tadashi fell apart, wailing to herself in the room, the endless cries of pain echoing back at her. 

She pressed on her bond mark, and as he laid there in pain. She pressed her other hand onto her stomach, already seeming to feel a little kick of feet against her hand. 


	8. Chapter 8

Koushi sniffled as he nuzzled into the scent of his blanket. After the incident, he had been placed in a secluded room, only given a few blankets with alpha scent, and two pillows. He hadn’t been able to see Daichi, or Hajime, or really, anyone.   
He touched his belly, feeling the pups inside kicking softly. Soon, he would be due. He leaned back onto a pillow, closing his eyes for a moment and resting his hand on his stomach, finding comfort in the small kicks of his unborn children.   
The silence of the room was broken by the sound of faint whispering. Koushi paused, listening as he heard a passing conversation.   
“Already three Omegas. All of them gone.” A male voice hissed. Koushi froze, digging his heels into the floor, he staggered to his feet and crept quietly over to the closed door. He flicked off the lights so that no one could see inside the small window on the door, and pressed his ear against the crack on the door to listen.  
“Yamaguchi, Yahaba, Yaku... All of them are gone!” Koushi shivered, covering his mouth to stop himself from gasping as the two people talked more.   
“How? We found no Alpha scent except for the door that Wakatoshi had broken down! There’s no way that anyone would be able to get in or out of the building! Wakatoshi’s close to going mad, and we don’t have a lead on anything except for that fucking hole.”   
Koushi jumped and gave a small squeak as someone slammed their fist against the wall. He clamped his hand over his mouth harder to mask his heavy breaths as he listened to the angry voices once more.   
“It’s all those fucking whore’s fault anyway.” The man spat, anger clear in his tone. “Omegas...All of them are just making our jobs harder.” He said. His partner clicked their tongue, finally speaking.   
“Otoro, nothing is going to plan. Kiyoko has already been alerted, and we’ve trapped the kits and pups into their rooms, if this goes on any longer, who knows what’ll happen?! Three pups have already gone missing, all of them are Koushi’s!”   
Koushi felt ice settle in his stomach. His pups were gone?!   
“I know that, Shiro.” The man, Otoro, snarled, “the Alpha’s have started to notice, and they’re getting restless.Kuroo has already gone into two ruts because Yaku is missing. The Omegas are terrified, and-” Shiro was cut off by Otoro.  
“Kiyoko told us.” He spat, “that if anything goes wrong, we pump pups into the Omegas. They’ll give us enough pups, and then, we can kill them.” He hissed. Koushi swallowed thickly, stepping away from the door, feeling sick at what he had heard.   
He let out a little sob, covering it with his hand as he hit the wall gently. He curled his arms around his large belly, shaking fingers pressing onto the skin enough to make it hurt.   
He slid down onto the floor, letting out small sobs of fear. Fear for his missing pups, for the Omegas who had gone missing, for the death that was coming to him. He cried softly until the whispers and talk had moved on from the door, leaving the only sound the quiet echos of Koushi’s cries.   
In the dark, he heard something. A soft crackling sound, like plaster being cracked. He sniffled, looking to where it was coming from, and above the door, a large crack had formed.  
He gasped, pushing himself more against the wall as the ceiling caved in, the plaster slamming on the ground and sending dust and debris throughout the room. Koushi coughed, covering his mouth and eyes to stop the dust from getting into his lungs.   
“Koushi!” Koushi whimpered, hearing the urgent voice of Kiyoko through the door. He coughed again, feeling thick gloved hands gently grabbing onto his arms, pulling him near the hole.   
Koushi opened his eyes a crack to see that most of the dust had settled, and that he was being hoisted up onto a large gurney type of bed by a tall male wearing dark clothes. He had red hair that was spiked up, and sharp eyes that surveyed around the room, glaring at the darkened corners as if suspicious of anything.   
“We don’t have much time,” the man said, looking down at Koushi with those sharp eyes that made Koushi shiver in fear. “We’re getting you out of here. Yaku and Yamaguchi are waiting for you back at the base.” He said before tugging the wire attached to the gurney and letting it be hefted up into a large helicopter while the man climbed a ladder.   
“Koushi!” Koushi looked over the edge of the gurney to see Kiyoko and Daichi standing in the room. Daichi’s eyes were wide in fear. Koushi yelped, reaching down to him, but he was pulled into the helicopter by strong hands, and as he screamed out to his mate, the door was slammed shut, and he was hugged tightly by an achingly familiar body.   
He cried out and whimpered as he recognized the scent of Yaku, hugging the small Omega tightly back as he cried.   
“Yaku!” He gasped, “Yaku, oh God, what’s happening?!” He gasped to the Omega. Yaku looked at him, caramel eyes steely and scared. “We’re trying to get you somewhere safe,” he said, holding onto Koushi’s hands tightly.   
“We have Tooru in a different helicopter, he.. He’s hurt. Bad.” Yaku whispered, “he’ll be in medical as soon as we land.” Yalu said.   
“I'm so sorry..” Koushi hiccuped at Yaku’s words, becoming tearful himself as he held onto Yaku's like he was his lifeline. And for that moment, he really was.


	9. Chapter 9

OKAY

 

So, I've decided to take this story down temporarily. I'm going through it, and editing EVERYTHING. So, In a few hours, it'll be gone. Sorry. It'll be back soon, I promise! Just not right now. 

 

GoldenHero. 


End file.
